


Don't You?

by Lyus



Category: Emanations Series
Genre: Gen, Solatium Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't perfect, but neither was he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You?

"You just keep on getting the ones who can't help themselves, don't you Ryder?"

Williams scared me, in the same way that someone who threatened to murder you would scare anyone else. None of this was my fault anyway! He was the one who refused to tell me things, and then looked at me like I was stupid when I didn't know something. He wasn't a teacher, and he wasn't a good man, but least he owned up to the things he'd done.

That was a lot more than I could say. I quieted.


End file.
